


"i love my town" and other self affirming statements

by yue_ix



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Other, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of ""i love my town" and other self affirming statements " by lostinthefire</p><p>Fic summary: How do you say "I love my town" in six different languages? How do you declare that you love every part of who you were, are, and will be, even if those parts are broken, dark, or strange?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"i love my town" and other self affirming statements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quintenttsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintenttsy/gifts).
  * Inspired by ["i love my town" and other self affirming statements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/944698) by [lostinthefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire). 



cover art by yue_ix

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://yue-ix.parakaproductions.com/WtNV/2013/%5BWtNV%5D%20I%20love%20my%20town.mp3) | 00:03:00 | 2.88 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/%5bWTNV%5d%20I%20Love%20My%20Town%20and%20Other%20Self%20Affirming%20Statements.m4b) | 00:03:00 | ___ MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lostinthefire for having blanket permission and being so nice! <3


End file.
